Challenge
by miarae
Summary: Tristan has cheated on Rory. Will she forgive him? It's quite a challenge to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Challenge

**Summary:** Tristan cheats. When he realizes he has lost Rory he wants her back. My style. ****

**Disclaimer:** I always forget these stupid things! Come on...like the whole world doesn't know I don't own Gilmore Girls!  
  
**A/N:** I was getting sick and tired of all those stories in which Tristan cheats and bam! Next chapter they are together again. So this won't be one of those stories. Yes Tristan will cheat, but NO they won't get together as soon as some authors want them to be. 

* * *

_..::CHILTON::.._

Tristan DuGrey walked around the school feeling bored. He had spent the last two years chasing his Mary, and now, when she was finally his, she got sick. He couldn't recall ever being this bored before. Usually when he felt like this he would grab some hot girl and had a heavy make-out session somewhere. But now he couldn't anymore. Well technically he could, but he didn't want to.  
  
At first it had just been a bet. Get the good girl, turn her bad. It was supposed to be easy, but it turned out to be quite a challenge. And he found himself liking the comments she made, the way she blushed when he said something erotic. He loved how she hid her face behind her hair and how she could turn him down without even saying a word.  
  
So it had happened. Tristan DuGrey had fallen in love. He had still pursued her, until he realized at last that she would never fall for his cocky appearance. The day he had decided to stop she had finally agreed to go out with him. It was probably just to stop him whining, but they had gone out on a date. A date that had surprised them both. It had actually been nice, and Rory had been forced to admit there might be things she liked about Tristan.  
  
Tristan smiled while heading to class. To his friends he had bragged that nobody could resist the DuGrey charm, while in reality he had to fight for her trust. She thought what the whole school thought; that Tristan would only use her to get her in bed. That he would dump her when he had gotten what he wanted. That he never lasted longer than two weeks with anybody. He had shown his softer side and even then it had still taken a long conversation on the porchswing to convince her he was being true with her.  
  
At school he was still the old arrogant Tristan. He was too scared to lose his position as King of Chilton. Ever since he had been young his parents had told him about the importance of wealth and status. He had worked too hard for it, had become the person he initially despised, and it was hard to change back. Luckily Rory understood, eventhough she didn't like it, and he knew she wondered sometimes if the honest and caring Tristan was just a lie. He couldn't blame her. After all, they had only been together for two weeks now.  
  
He knew there were bets. That people wondered how much longer he was going to last. He smiled to himself again, determined to prove them wrong. He really liked her, some would even say he had fallen in love. But the people at school didn't know. They just saw Tristan with another pray and wondered how long it was going to take him to wreck her pride and make her cry in the hallway.

* * *

_..::INSIDE THE CLASSROOM::.._

"Hey Tris are you coming to the party tonight?"  
  
Mick, one of the few people Tristan actually trusted, grinned at him.  
  
"Booze and babes my friend...the two most important B's in a man's life"  
  
Tristan smirked. Since he had found out Rory was sick he had been looking for a way to spend his evening. And now he had one.  
  
"Count me in man"  
  
Jake, one of his not-so-close friends smacked his shoulder.  
  
"Is it the night again T? The night you dump another one of your used-to-be- innocent girls?"  
  
Tristans grin faded. He wondered why people couldn't just believe he had changed. But when he looked at his own behaviour, he couldn't really blame them now could he?  
  
"Maybe man...you never know...depends what hotties are coming my way tonight"  
  
The words felt familiar, but he didn't mean them. He had no intention of cheating on Rory. Quite the opposite exactly. He was going to show her that her trust in him wasn't misplaced.

* * *

_..::AT MICK'S PLACE::.._

Tristan took a sip of what was supposed to be his fifth beer. Or was it his sixth already? Seventh? He had lost track, but he guessed it didn't matter. Bobbing his head to the music made him relax and brought him in a state of blissful emptiness. Occasionally he would take a gulp of his drink and casted a glance at all the people dancing in the livingroom.  
  
His head got cloudy as he got up, and he swayed a bit as he made his way to the bathroom. On his way over there he bumped into a girl and clumsily apologized. She giggled and he recognized her voice when she spoke. Summer. She whispered something in his ear, if he needed her help with holding his member. He was too drunk to even be offended by her forwardness and just grinned. She obviously took his grin as a confirmation and lead hem up the stairs. He was so drunk that he just assumed that she was leading him to the bathroom.

* * *

_..::IN MICK'S PARENTS BEDROOM::.._

"Summer what are you doing?"  
  
His voice sounded slurred as Summer pushed him down on the bed and straddled him.  
  
"Shh"  
  
her voice cooed as she undid the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"I'm just getting you a bit more comfortable"  
  
Tristan nodded and rested his head in the pillows while Summer took care of him. She took of his shirt and he had already forgotten about it before it landed on the floor. Next, she undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. He never stopped her.

* * *

_..::NEXT MORNING...CHILTON HALLWAY::.._

"Hey Tris"  
  
"Hey babe"  
  
Tristan, who had been leaning against her locker, wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed her. Rory responded with a short peck on his lips before untangling herself from his arms. She still wasn't comfortable with making out in the hallway. Or with being with Tristan for that matter.  
  
Tristan used to tease her with this, but today he didn't. He gave her a cup of coffee, something he did every morning but what still struck her as odd. She had never known Tristan to be a caring guy, or someone who would remember things that weren't to his benefit. She thanked him with a quick kiss when nobody was looking, and took a sip of her coffee before they walked to class hand in hand.

* * *

_..::DURING A FREE PERIOD::.._

Rory sat alone in the cafeteria. She was reading her book while scanning the room for Tristan. He had told her he would be there too, but she had already been waiting for over fifteen minutes. Scanning the room once more she heard fragments of a conversation she usually tuned out.  
  
"So did you hear the latest gossip yet?"  
  
Louise Grant, Chiltons own gossipqueen was talking to her best friend Madeline while eating a low-fat sandwich. Rory had never liked her. To her Louise was an airhead who didn't care about anything but looking good and getting guys. And gossip ofcourse.  
  
She had been about to tune out again when she heard Tristans name.  
  
"Yeah? The one about Tristan making out with Summer?"  
  
Louise smiled conspiratory. She leaned in closer to Madeline and whispered, loud enough for the whole school to hear:  
  
"I heard they not only kissed...they did the dirty in Micks parents bedroom"  
  
Madeline giggled.  
  
"I heard Tristan nearly passed out...must have been something really good Summer did to him"  
  
Both girls continued to gossip and giggle while Rory went pale. Tristan had cheated on her. Her head said that she should talk to Tristan first, but she was already convinced. It wasn't like she hadn't been expecting it. Yes, she had trusted him, but she had known it wouldn't last. Tristan wasn't the relationship guy. But that she understood didn't mean she wasn't pissed off. She was furious!  
  
Hurrying out of the cafeteria to find Tristan she felt tears blurring her sight. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction. Making her way over to her locker she saw Summer talking to Tristan. She didn't notice the small signs he was giving to Summer, didn't notice the way he held her at a distance. She just saw Summer leaning in to kiss him.  
  
So the school once again got what they wanted and expected. Another girl who's pride was wrecked. Another girl crying in the hallway.  
  
**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Challenge

**Summary**: I was getting sick and tired of all those stories in which Tristan cheats and bam! Next chapter they are together again. So this won't be one of those stories. Yes Tristan will cheat, but NO they won't get together as soon as some authors want them to be.

**Disclaimer**: I always forget these stupid things! Come on...like the whole world doesn't know I don't own Gilmore Girls!

* * *

**A/N**:  
  
**Pineapplecube**: Awww...poor hun! I didn't mean you though! I think your story Regrets totally rules!  
  
**Sarah**: Thank you so much for saying that! Don't you just hate it when Rory instantly forgives Tristan? I mean...come on! He cheated!  
  
**AlexiaWarren**: Thank you so much! I hope you'll like this chapter!  
  
**Gimmeacupajo**: Thank you! I hope you don't hate me for taking so long to update!  
  
**Smile1**: Thank you so much! I personally wasn't sure if this chapter was good or if it sucked but I'm glad that you liked it! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
**Kiki**: He missed Rory and he just wanted to have a good time...so yeah that included beer...  
  
**Pearls24**: Is that a good =o or a bad =o?

* * *

**Last chapter**:  
  
Tristan went to a party and got drunk. He ended up having sex with Summer. Next day at school Rory hears the rumors from Louise Grant and when she wants to confront Tristan she sees him kissing Summer.

* * *

_..::CHILTON HALLWAY::.._  
  
Tristan hadn't noticed Rory. He was too busy trying to push Summer away that he never saw the girl in the hallway looking at him, her eyes filled with tears and a look of horror on her face. He didn't know about the gossips that had been spread around the school and he could barely even remember having sex with Summer in the first place.  
  
He looked up for the first time when he heard the howling. Guys were looking at Tristan with respect in their eyes. They all wanted to be like him. The guy who had everything. Who didn't have a care in the world. The girls were just happy that he was single again. They all wanted to be his next pray because in the world of Chilton you would be worshipped if you had been with Tristan DuGrey. Nobody cared about the small brown-haired girl that had ran off as soon as she saw her boyfriend openly cheating on her. Nobody realized just how much their games could hurt someone. All they cared about was their social status and their friends. Everybody wanted to be Tristans friend, the more he acted like an asshole the more they seemed to respect him and wanted to be seen with him. Nobody even bothered to find out if Rory was okay. She was no longer the queen of Chilton. Girls didn't have to act nice to her, guys didn't have to hit on her. She was just small brown-haired Rory Gilmore again. The girl nobody cared about.  
  
_..::CHILTON PARKINGLOT::..  
_  
Rory sat down on a bench and cried. She wished that it wouldn't bother her this much. After all, it was Tristan DuGrey. She should have expected this. He was a player, a Romeo who would whisper sweet and sensual words in your ear until you melted right in front of him. At that time he would strike. He would do things that once you came to your senses you would regret. But by then he would have already moved on to the next victim.  
  
She cursed herself for ever being this stupid. For ever believing his lies. He had talked to her about his family, opening up so that she would be falling for his softer side. He had played her for the fool she was, probably laughing about it afterwards.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
_  
Rory got out of her car and walked to the porch while rubbing her forehead. Since a few weeks she helped little kids with their homework and every time she came home with a splitting headache. It was worth it though. When they came to her, their faces all lit up and a glow in their eyes, telling her that they had gotten a good grade because of her...it made her all warm inside. She smiled faintly while searching for her keys.  
  
"Hey Mare"  
  
He startled her and she dropped the keys she had just digged up out of her bag. Turning around she faced him.  
  
"Tristan. What are you doing here?"  
  
He picked up her keys and offered them to her.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood"  
  
She eyed him suspiciously. Tristan...here in Stars Hollow. How the hell was that in his neighborhood? He belonged to the upper class of Hartford. Why would he be here? At her house? Wasn't their some social gathering he was supposed to attend? Some rich friends he should spend money with?  
  
He could see that she didn't believe him and sighed.  
  
"Okay...that was a really bad lie"  
  
He took a step towards her so that the light of the moon shone on him. He wasn't wearing his Chilton uniform, but instead was dressed in khaki slacks and a blue shirt that accented his muscles. His blonde hair was even more tousled than usual. All in all he looked exactly like she had expected him to. But yet there was something wrong. His eyes which were usually shining with mischief looked sad and hollow, and he quickly averted his gaze when she tried to lock eyes with him. She took a step towards him and blurted out the question she was trying to hold back.  
  
"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"  
  
He acted like it was nothing. Like he didn't want to talk about it. Brushed it off with a careless shrug and stuffed his hands in his pockets so she wouldn't see the way he clenched his fists.  
  
"Nothing's wrong...I was just hoping for a little quality time"  
  
He smirked his famous smirk but she could see that his heart wasn't in it this time. It was a comment made for the sake of his status. He didn't want to know that something indeed was wrong. So he did the thing he usually did best. He tried to forget it by hitting on her.  
  
For a moment it worked. She blushed and looked down to the ground. But she looked up only a second after his remark was made.  
  
"Don't pretend it's nothing Tristan...something is bothering you..."  
  
She noticed how he seemed to shiver, even though it wasn't cold outside. Her heart made a decision before her mind kicked in and she placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"and you came here because you wanted to talk...?"  
  
He quickly retrieved his arm like she had burnt him. His eyes locked with hers for a second after which he gave in with a sigh.  
  
"It's my dad"  
  
They sat down at the porch and talked until sunrise. He told her how his dad wanted to force him in his footsteps. How he was supposed to inherit every little trait his father had, and how it had all gotten out of hand today. He had been desperate to talk to someone after what had happened this afternoon. He had found admittance letters to Yale. His dad had already bought him a place so Tristan could one day inherit the DuGrey lawfirm. Tristan told with a hollow voice how something inside him had just snapped and how he had thrown accusations at his father. That his father wanted to fix his own mistakes by letting Tristan live his life. Bad words were thrown at each other and basically things had just gotten way out of hand. He shouldn't have been surprised when his father hit him but he was. His father could get angry but he had never been physical. Tristans voice still sounded a little surprised when he told her about this. She just listened and occasionally stroked his back.  
  
_END_  
  
She never really understood why he came to her. She had assumed that he couldn't talk about it to his so-called friends because they weren't close enough. She knew he didn't talk much to people, just about shallow things like who he was chasing this week. But now she realized that he had probably done it to get her to go out with him. He had learned that his cocky attitude didn't get him anywhere with her and decided to change his mode of operation. And she had been foolish enough to believe him. He had probably made the whole story up. His father had probably never hit him. He had lied to her to get her in bed and naive as she was she had believed him. And look where it led her.  
  
Determined not to waste any more tears or thoughts on him she wiped her eyes and stood up from the bench. When she walked back into the hallway whole of Chilton fell silent. They hadn't expected her to come back anymore. Not after how everybody saw her getting dumped.  
  
_..::CHILTON HALLWAY::..  
_  
"Rory!"  
  
She ignored him and kept walking, her eyes fixed on her locker so everything around her got blurred. She didn't notice people staring at her, whispering things to each other and suppressing their satisfactory smirks. School was so much better when you had a scandal once in a while.  
  
"Rory"  
  
He tried once again. She kept on ignoring him until he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. She looked up at him and was surprised to see sadness in his eyes. She hadn't expected him to feel anything beyond satisfaction.  
  
"Let go off me"  
  
Her voice was cold and hoarse from the tears she cried. She lowered her eyes and tried to prevent him from noticing he had hurt her.  
  
"Rory...I..."  
  
"Don't"  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
He tried to catch her gaze but she refused to look at him.  
  
"Don't tell me any more lies"  
  
When she looked up at him he was startled by the look in her eyes. Even during the times he had tormented her she had never looked at him this way. So...cold...impersonal...rejecting. He nearly got scared of her.  
  
"I don't wanna hear it anymore Tristan. I'm done drinking in your lies and believing that you told me the truth. Like that stuff about your father...you only told things like that because you wanted to find a way into my bed..."  
  
She saw his stormy eyes going cold and glazy. He shut himself off right in front of her and she barely recognized his voice when he spoke.  
  
"Fine...have it your way"  
  
He walked towards the door with a rigid body and slammed it shut in her face before she could even take another breath.  
  
And instead of getting better, things only got worse.  
  
**Review please!**

****

* * *

I think this song kinda fits how Rory feels afterwards (also a bit of a spoiler for the next chapters):  
  
_Evanescence - October Lyrics  
_  
_I can't run anymore_

_ I fall before you_

_Here I am _

_I have nothing left _

_Though I've tried to forget _

_You're all that I am _

_Take me home _

_I'm through fighting it  
  
Broken _

_Lifeless _

_I give up _

_You're my only strength _

_Without you I can't go on _

_Anymore _

_Ever again  
  
My only hope (All the times I've tried)_

_ My only peace (To walk away from you) _

_My only joy My only strength (I fall into your abounding grace) _

_My only power My only life (And love is where I am) My only love  
  
I can't run anymore _

_I give myself to you _

_I'm sorry, _

_I'm sorry _

_In all my bitterness I ignored _

_All that's real and true_

_All I need is you _

_When night falls on me _

_I'll not close my eyes _

_I'm too alive _

_And you're too strong _

_I can't lie anymore _

_I fall down before you _

_I'm sorry _

_I'm sorry_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm sorry to say that from the 9th of July on I won't be updating until at least the 7th of August. I'll try to squeeze out some more updates from other stories for ya!  
  
**I won't be updating Just Family anymore. I think this was a good ending. I will be writing a sequel though, set a few years after they split up.  
**  
**Title**: Challenge  
  
**Summary**: Tristan cheated on Rory. When he tries to talk to her about it she accuses him of always lying to her. Even about his father and his past.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Me...not...owning...Gilmore Girls! Easy no ;)

* * *

****

****

**A/N:  
**  
**AlexiaWarren**: I'm glad that you think Tristan is in character! I always find him a challenge to write!  
  
**Sarah**: I hope it will stay that way! I'll be writing Rory a bit out of my own experience and stuff.  
  
**Girl**: You'll find out soon enough!  
  
**Gythien Elven Babe**: Ofcourse they will end up together. Sometime. Just not now.  
  
**Kasha1**: What is sad? My writing? The story? Sorry if you're hoping for a reconciliation soon cause it ain't gonna happen...  
  
**Smile1**: Thanks so much! I hope you'll like this chapter too!  
  
**Sweetestdream2182**: Thank you so much for your sweet reviews!!!  
  
**A/N: IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE MAIL THEM TO ME OR TELL THEM IN A REVIEW! EVERYTHING IS APPRECIATED! I WOULD LOVE LITTLE ANEKDOTES I COULD PUT IN!  
**

****

* * *

****

****

**Last Chapter:**  
  
_..::CHILTON HALLWAY::..  
_  
"Rory!"  
  
She ignored him and kept walking, her eyes fixed on her locker so everything around her got blurred. She didn't notice people staring at her, whispering things to each other and suppressing their satisfactory smirks. School was so much better when you had a scandal once in a while.  
  
"Rory"  
  
He tried once again. She kept on ignoring him until he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. She looked up at him and was surprised to see sadness in his eyes. She hadn't expected him to feel anything beyond satisfaction.  
  
"Let go off me"  
  
Her voice was cold and hoarse from the tears she cried. She lowered her eyes and tried to prevent him from noticing he had hurt her.  
  
"Rory...I..."  
  
"Don't"  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
He tried to catch her gaze but she refused to look at him.  
  
"Don't tell me any more lies"  
  
When she looked up at him he was startled by the look in her eyes. Even during the times he had tormented her she had never looked at him this way. So...cold...impersonal...rejecting. He nearly got scared of her.  
  
"I don't wanna hear it anymore Tristan. I'm done drinking in your lies and believing that you told me the truth. Like that stuff about your father...you only told things like that because you wanted to find a way into my bed..."  
  
She saw his stormy eyes going cold and glazy. He shut himself off right in front of her and she barely recognized his voice when he spoke.  
  
"Fine...have it your way"  
  
He walked towards the door with a rigid body and slammed it shut in her face before she could even take another breath.  
  
And instead of getting better, things only got worse.

* * *

__

__

_..::GILMORE HOUSE::..  
_  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I can't believe it"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I always thought he was..."  
  
"Yeah and that he..."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Rory looked up at her mother and bit her lip. She tried not to show emotion but failed when she noticed the same look printed on her mothers face. They both burst into a fit of giggles, not being able to contain themself anymore.  
  
"Luke"  
  
Lorelai hiccuped.  
  
"In a suit"  
  
Rory added before she chuckled again. The mental image of the flannelclad baseballhat wearing dinerman in a suit, and the undoubtedly uncomfortable look that must have accompanied it, was just too amusing. For a moment it made her forget about the day she had had. The way people looked at her when she walked into a room. The concealed whispers and hidden laughs.  
  
Suddenly Rory went from laughing to crying. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Lorelai immediately cradled her daughter in her arms, comforting her the best she could while wondering what was going on.

* * *

__

__

_..::DUGREY MANSION::..  
_  
"Tristan"  
  
Tristan turned around and faced his father. Ever since their first fight got out of hand they had been avoiding eachother. Tristan had been glad. No more talk about Yale. No more Tristan-you-need-to-think-about-your-future crap. He was free to do what he wanted.  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"Please join me in my study in ten minutes. Wear your Chilton Uniform...and please...model your hair..."  
  
Tristan sighed and went upstairs to fix his tousled hair. When he walked downstairs a few minutes later he saw an unfamiliar man waiting in his fathers study.  
  
He politely introduced himself, knowing that it was the proper thing to do, and sat himself down in one of the comfortable chairs, wondering who this man was and what it had to do with him.

* * *

__

__

_..::GILMORE HOUSE::...  
_  
"And he just dumped you like that?"  
  
Lorelai stroked her daughters hair while holding her tight. Rory was still sobbing but managed to speak up inbetween.  
  
"Yes...no...I dumped him..."  
  
"That's my girl"  
  
Lorelai smoothed Rory's hair before planting a kiss on her forehead. She absentmindedly stroked through her hair, messing it up again, while thinking about her daughters relationship with Tristan 'Evil Spawn' DuGrey. When Rory had first agreed to go out with him she had warned her daughter. After all, for years Rory had told her what an insufferable little git he was, and what a player. How he had slept with the whole school. Needless to say, this wasn't the guy she wanted her little girl to date, or, much worse, sleep with.  
  
Her hand stopped its unintentional moving at that thought. She nearly choked on her own breath when she realized that she didn't even know whether her babygirl was still a virgin. Carefully, searching for the right words, she tried to find out.  
  
"Ror?"  
  
Rory didn't bother to open her eyes that had fluttered close when her mother combed her hair with her fingers. She just snuggled closer to her mom and answered with a lazy "hmmm?"  
  
"Have you...did you...?"  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
..::TRISTANS BEDROOM::..  
  
Tristan and Rory were lying on a double bed, kissing. Rory moaned softly when Tristans lips found a sensitive spot in her neck and tangled her fingers into his hair. He responded by slowly licking around that spot which made her body heat up. The first few times they had been together she had always wondered whether she was good enough. After all, there had been a legion of girls he had made out and/or slept with. And there she was. Insecure, inexperienced Rory Gilmore. The girl who had never even made out with a guy before. But his husky voice told her time and time again that he didn't care. That she was beautiful and he was so lucky to have her in his arms. How he would love to teach her things, but that he would wait for the right time. That he would never ever pressure her. So she had gotten more secure and sometimes she even dared to kiss him first.  
  
Tristan slid his warm hands under her shirt and carressed her stomach with his silky fingertips. Goosebumps started to appear on her skin and he chuckled when he saw the affect he was having on her. Rory blushed and he quickly kissed her again, making her lose some of her insecurity. His hands mapped out her skin before going into unknown territory. When he first brushed her nipple with his thumb she shied away from him, not sure whether she wanted this or if she was ready for the consequences. He obediently started carressing her stomach again, waiting a few minutes before trying again. This time she let him, and even arched into his touch some more when his thumbs carresses made her wanting more.  
  
He nipped her earlobe before kissing her throat and was rewarded by a soft moan. He kissed her again, licking and teasing her lower lip which was trembling a little, before moving his hands to her jeans.  
  
Her jeans were already halfway down when she realized that she wasn't ready for this. She tried to push him away, finding it harder and harder with every time he kissed the most sensitive spot in her neck. She tried pushing him away again, but the weight on top of her was too heavy. Suddenly she became scared. She didn't want this! She wasn't ready to have sex with him!  
  
When Tristan noticed her struggling he kissed her again, softly, reassuring her that he was not going to harm her. She took it the wrong way and slapped him before running off.  
  
END  
_  
"No"  
  
Her voice trembled. She wasn't lying, but she had been so close. Sometimes it had been so hard to resist him. She was now glad that she had managed to keep her cool.  
  
"No I haven't mom..."

* * *

__

__

_..::IN THE STUDY OF THE DUGREY MANSION::.._  
  
"Tristan, I would like you to meet mr Hayes. He is the Dean of Admissions at Yale...he was so kind to make time for a little interview with you..."  
  
Tristan looked at his dad, surprise and hurt shining through in his eyes. He thought that after their fight his dad would stop bothering him. He thought that his dad finally understood that he couldn't rule his life. He thought his dad was finally gonna let it go.  
  
But seeing the Dean in his fathers study, seeing the proud look his father gave him, made him realize once more that he was wrong about his father. For as long as he would live his father would try to make him fit in his shoes. If he chose Yale, it would only become worse. If he didn't...he risked everything. Losing his family, the money, the status. He became dizzy as he realized the future that was mapped out in front of him. Without so much as an excuse he ran out of the study, out of the mansion and into the forest, where he could try to pretend that he was really free.  
  
When he sank down on his knees, hiding his face in his hands, he wished Rory was there with him. She would know what to do. She would listen to him, and make him feel better. If she would have been there he would have been alright. But she wasn't. And he wasn't either.  
  
**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Challenge  
  
**Summary**: Tristan cheated on Rory. When he tries to talk to her about it she accuses him of always lying to her. Even about his father and his past.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Me...not...owning...Gilmore Girls! Easy no ;)

_**Last chapter:**_

_..::IN THE STUDY OF THE DUGREY MANSION::.._  
  
"Tristan, I would like you to meet mr Hayes. He is the Dean of Admissions at Yale...he was so kind to make time for a little interview with you..."  
  
Tristan looked at his dad, surprise and hurt shining through in his eyes. He thought that after their fight his dad would stop bothering him. He thought that his dad finally understood that he couldn't rule his life. He thought his dad was finally gonna let it go.  
  
But seeing the Dean in his fathers study, seeing the proud look his father gave him, made him realize once more that he was wrong about his father. For as long as he would live his father would try to make him fit in his shoes. If he chose Yale, it would only become worse. If he didn't...he risked everything. Losing his family, the money, the status. He became dizzy as he realized the future that was mapped out in front of him. Without so much as an excuse he ran out of the study, out of the mansion and into the forest, where he could try to pretend that he was really free.  
  
When he sank down on his knees, hiding his face in his hands, he wished Rory was there with him. She would know what to do. She would listen to him, and make him feel better. If she would have been there he would have been alright. But she wasn't. And he wasn't either.

_**Chapter 4:**_

Maybe going to Yale wasn't going to be so bad after all.

For weeks Tristan had tried to seduce Rory into speaking with him again. To no avail. She always managed to prevent being alone with him, and when they were in the same company she only communicated with people that were on her side. There weren't many of them, as half of the students didn't want to be seen with Tristan's sloppy seconds, and she could barely put up with the other half of the Chiltonites.

But today he had finally caught her alone. She was looking through leaflets they needed to apply to college. He could see a Harvard brochure in her hand, which he had expected, but now she was browsing between Yale handouts. He snuck up to her until he was almost touching her.

"Yale?"

He questioned with one eyebrow curved up.

She jumped up and dropped all her leaflets.

"Tristan!"

It was obvious that he had scared her, he could see so in her eyes. But under that layer of anger were so many other emotions. Fear, for not being able to control her own emotions. Sadness. A hint of lust.

It only made him more determined to win her back.

"I thought you had already settled on Harvard"

Her eyes turned cold when she remembered how much he had hurt her, how he had been kissing Summer, had slept with Summer and had lied to her only a few hours after. About how his love had been fake.

"Turns out you don't know me that well after all"

She picked up her brochures and walked past him, leaving him alone in more ways she thought possible.

So it had began. His big plan. If his father wanted him to go to Yale he would no longer protest. If there was any chance that Rory was going there he would not mess it up. He would show her that he could be a dedicated student, he would not fool around or cut class like he did at Chilton. He would show her that no other girl mattered to him. That it was only her.

Right now she was still too hurt to even notice how he avoided Summer and most of his friends. How he spent his days watching her, emotions swirling in those bright blue eyes.

She had always wanted him to change, and now, when he finally did, she didn't notice.

**A/N:** I know this is ultrashort but it was just a transition chapter between Chilton and Yale. I couldn't have Tristan leaving for Yale without a proper reason.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Challenge

**Summary**: Tristan cheated on Rory. They break up. He wants her back.

**Disclaimer**: I own a few gorgeous posters of Chad. The real thing is sadly owned by Sophia Bush.

_**Last chapter:**_

After seeing Rory with some Yale leaflets Tristan decides that maybe he won't protest against his father anymore.

* * *

Chapter 5:

The day had finally come. After months of pining over Rory, trying his best to raise his GPA and struggling through hundreds of books and notes, he was finally at Yale. Graduation day had come –Rory had looked so beautiful–, his holiday had been spent in a rather comfortable atmosphere (since he had finally granted his fathers' wish of going to Yale they were getting along pretty nicely), and now he had just finished decorating his room. Stepping outside he wondered where Rory's room would be, and, more importantly, if she even was at Yale. He wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't. He had to get her back.

Looking around his gaze fell on every brown-haired girl. She didn't seem to be here. Strange. He had expected her to be early, like always, reading a book somewhere on a bench. His heart did an odd little flip-flop when he saw a girl sitting just like he imagined Rory would be. He had already set foot in her direction when she looked up. It wasn't her.

He inwardly cursed himself for being so weak. What had she done to him? He never used to be like this, so insecure and dependent. People had always been depending on _him_, for their laughs, their kicks, everything. They had looked upon him like he was a god, and did everything he asked them to. His Chilton days had been filled with laughter and pranks. He'd skipped class more than regularly to hang out in the schoolyard, joking around with his so-called friends.

Those days were over now. If she was here, and it was a very big if because last time they had spoken her mind was still set on Harvard, he'd show her just how dedicated he could be. He would work hard, attend every class, and not make fun of other people, just to prove to her that he could be worthy of her love.

Right then and there, when he was contemplating his plan of attack, she walked out of a building he guessed her dormroom was at. Although it was a _very_ cliché thing to be said, he did hold his breath the moment the sunlight hit her hair. She looked so small, so fragile. Yet so strong. Almost like an angel. He nervously messed up his hair, wondering whether she would run off the moment she saw him or if she would only slap his face. He took a deep breath and walked over to her, as casual as he could.

"Hey there Mary"

He greeted her.

She looked up from the map she had been holding; her hands suddenly trembling as her gaze fell upon him. She took a deep breath before her eyes dared to travel up to his face.

"Hello"

She offered him coolly. He winced.

"Still angry with me then?"

He immediately dived into the deep.

She fixed her eyes on the map again, biting her lip as if she wasn't sure what to say.

"Rory"

He pleaded. She sighed.

"I'm over you Tristan. Don't go there anymore."

"I want you back"

He stated calmly, almost grinning when he saw how his words had struck a nerve. Her eyes bore into his, her whole posture rigid, although she was slightly trembling with what he thought was anger.

"I am not your possession Tristan DuGrey. Not some toy you can just play with until you're done and then toss aside until the next time you feel like playing with it. Being with you was the biggest mistake I ever made. I don't know _why_ you've come to Yale but if it was just because you can't stand the fact that you've been dumped you're even more pathetic then I thought you were."

She brushed past him, the map firmly clutched in her hands as if she was trying really hard to control herself. He just stood there, watching her leave. Again.

**Review please!**

**A/N:** I am sooooo sorry for updating so slowly! Problem is, I've had some healthproblems. First of all I've got a deterioration in my wrist which makes it almost impossible for me to write. Second, I've been on the couch for almost three months, recovering from a tear in the muscle in my ankle. Auch. And no, I didn't have a laptop. Sigh. So anyway, review, and please tell me what you did or didn't like, and what you would like to happen next! Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Challenge

**Summary:** Tristan cheated on Rory. They break up. He wants her back.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Last chapter: **Tristan goes to Yale to get Rory back. When they meet up she's not acting too friendly.

**A/N: Sorry if this is a short chapter. My wrist still hurts.**

**----------------------------------- **

He knocked on her door. More like pounded. She had to listen to him. She had to see that it wasn't his fault. He had been drunk. He hadn't known. He would never hurt her like that, didn't she know? Didn't she understand?

"Rory open up!"

It was two in the morning and he was drunk as hell. He didn't care. He didn't care how much noise he made, as long as she listened to him. Why didn't she open the door? She couldn't be scared of him, could she? No. She wouldn't be. She knew he wasn't like that. She knew that he was kind and sweet.

Didn't she?

"Rory!"

She opened the door so fast that he almost stumbled inside.

"Go away Tristan! You're waking the whole dorm. You're drunk..."

She said disgusted, when she smelled him.

"Rory...please...please don't...I..."

"You have no right to come here. Not after what you did."

"Mary..."

He tried to grab her arm but she quickly took a step back.

"Go to bed Tristan. Sleep. I won't talk to you when you're drunk. You know you're horrible when you're drunk."

"I was drunk."

"Yes you are."

Rory said, thinking that he was talking about this evening.

"No...you don't understand. I was drunk. Summer. I was drunk. At that party. Very drunk. Not good."

Rory shook her head. She noticed that he was about to collapse and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Come. I'll take you to your dorm."

She silently cursed herself for being the nice girl. He didn't deserve this. But then what was she supposed to do? Just let him sleep on the floor right in front of her door? She couldn't do that. Paris would throw a fit and she didn't need that right now. It had been hard enough these past months already. She couldn't help but think about Tristan almost every day. Not to mention that he practically followed her around everywhere, trying to get her to talk to him. It made her wonder. Did he care about her? Could he really have been in love? It was not like Tristan to follow a girl around, especially not if he had already had her. Or did he just want to have her again? Did he want to take her virginity and would he leave her afterwards?

A few months ago she would have never thought something like this about him. She had come to know him as a sweet boy, one with many troubles at home. She had accused him of lying to her. Of making up the fights with his father. He had shut her out afterwards, but now here was again. At Yale. Had he given in to his father to be here with her? It seemed so unlike Tristan. But maybe she hadn't known him to begin with.

As she opened up the door to his room he tried to kiss her. She hesitated for a second, which gave him the time to press his lips on hers. She wasn't sure if she had just been too slow or whether she had wanted this. His lips were soft. He wasn't pushing anything, which was weird because he was usually very rude when he was drunk.

Rory led him to his bed and took off his shoes before putting a blanket on top of him. It took all her self-discipline not to wipe his hair from his forehead. Instead she looked at him quietly. He sighed softly, his eyes closed.

"I love you"

He mumbled, before passing out.

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Challenge

**Summary: **Tristan went to Yale just to get her back. Could that mean he really loves her?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot

**Important: **I know that some of you had probably already given up on updates for this or any other story I have written. Thing is, I can't write or type anymore since my wrist can't be operated on and it feels like a knife gets stabbed into my wrist whenever I type for a long time. So, I am relying on my boyfriend or other people to type up my stories. Unfortunately we have all been very busy with school and moving house. Plus my grandfather died and I suffered from a really bad depression. I hope you forgive me.

* * *

He loved her. **He** loved her. He **loved** her. He loved **her**. No matter where the emphasis was put, the sentence remained ever so amazing. She almost drifted back to her room, her head in the clouds, one hand unconsciously pressed to her heart. All those months that they had been apart...why had they been, again? He was being truthful this time. She knew it. She just **knew** it. Her heart wouldn't play tricks on her, would it?

Standing in front of her door she watched the wooden structure with interest, almost as if it would give her an answer to the many questions whirling around in her head.

He had come to Yale for her. That had to mean something, hadn't it? If what he said was true, if he had fought with his parents over coming here...

That was just it though, wasn't it? If. If he had fought. If he was being truthful with her. Did she have any reason to trust him? Was there anything different now from all those months ago? What had he done to earn her trust? To earn that love she had given to him so unconditionally? Why should she take that risk again when he had so aptly proven to her that it was too much of a risk? If he hadn't changed he would only break her heart again. On the other hand, if he **had** changed...

She groaned, resting her head against the wooden door. It felt strong, solid. She needed something like that.

* * *

"No Rory. No!"

Rory sat on the couch, watching her friend and roommate Paris pace up and down the livingroom.

"But Paris...what if he really did change? What if it's for real this time?"

Paris groaned, pulling her own hair in frustration.

"He is Tristan! He won't change! Ever! He has always been full of himself, a player and an asshole. He will always **be** like that. You were right to dump him. He doesn't deserve to be loved."

"You loved him too once, what changed?"

Paris' voice became gentler as she sat down next to Rory.

"I woke up. Faced reality. I know that you want to believe the best of everyone Rory, but some people just aren't kind. I spent my whole life around Tristan DuGrey. Trust me."

Rory nodded, chewing her bottomlip. Paris watched her for a while before suddenly hugging her awkwardly. Surprised, Rory tried to hug back, but the blonde had already withdrawn.

"You should go out. On a date. Tonight. Why don't you take that Marty guy? He's nice."

"I don't like him like that. You know I only like Tristan like that."

"Liked,"

Paris corrected her softly.

"You like**d** him like that. Don't forget that Rory. There are far better guys waiting in line for a girl like you. Marty adores you. There's no harm in spending a nice, relaxing evening together, is there? Go for coffee? Maybe a pizza?"

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me Rory"

Marty smiled at his compagnion, who seemed unable to relax. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks for coming."

She fidgeted with her coffeecup, almost causing the hot liquid to spill over her hand. He quickly put his hand atop of hers to stop the nervous habit. She was too kind to say anything about his hand not withdrawing from hers.

Suddenly someone with blonde tousled hair grabbed Marty's hand and pulled it off Rory's. Angry blue eyes focused on the other man's face.

"Get your filthy hands off of her. She's mine. Got it?"

**PS Sorry for the short chapter. Another one should hopefully come soon-ish. There will be 2 more chapters to this story.  
**


End file.
